


L'option Boîte de Claquemurge

by Luma_az



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humour, beaucoup trop de notes de bas de page, le Bagage est un horrible psychopathe et on l'aime quand même, étudiant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma_az/pseuds/Luma_az
Summary: Tandis que Rincevent tente de couler des jours tranquilles à l'Université de l'Invisible en tant qu'assistant du Bibliothécaire, il est dérangé par un étudiant intéressé par le Bagage. Bon. A ses risques et périls, non ?
Kudos: 1





	L'option Boîte de Claquemurge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : cette fanfiction n'est qu'un humble hommage au grand Terry Pratchett, et ma petite pierre au joyeux bazar qu'est le Disque-Monde. Je ne revendique évidemment aucune paternité dessus, c'est juste ma deuxième planète ^^

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Heu… Monsieur ?

L’homme grand et maigre sursauta en réalisant qu’on s’adressait bien à lui. Rincevent était de l’avis général, même si ce n’était pas particulièrement le sien, le plus mauvais mage de toute l’Université de l’Invisible. Il travaillait au service du bibliothécaire et on considérait qu’il avait à peu près autant d’utilité qu’un meuble[1], c’est pourquoi la plupart des gens ne se donnaient pas la peine de lui adresser la parole.

Son interlocuteur avait de plus un air respectueux voir même vaguement inquiet que Rincevent n’avait guère l’habitude voir en face de lui. Par réflexe il jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si un mage important ne s’était pas glissé en douce entre lui et la série des Classicus qu’il était en train de ranger. Mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Celui qui l’avait interpellé lui disait quelque chose. Un dos un peu voûté, des cernes, des cheveux en bataille, une odeur rappelant qu’il était loin de la maison de sa maman et devait choisir ses sous-vêtements tout seul, plus de boutons d’acné que de barbe… Soudain la lumière se fit : un étudiant ! Évidemment, à force de vivre dans une université, on finissait forcément par en croiser un un jour ou l’autre[2]. Quoique plus souvent en train de faire le mur pour aller vider quelques chopes au Tambour crevé que dans la bibliothèque où ils risquaient toujours de se faire lire un bouquin plus costaud qu’eux.

L’étudiant continua : « Vous êtes bien le mage Rincevent ? J’aurais un service à vous demander, Monsieur.

Cette modeste phrase déclencha les pires craintes de Rincevent. D’un geste de la main il arrêta l’étudiant et lui demanda :

— Il ne s’agit pas de sauver le monde, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pardon ?

— Et pas un pays non plus ? Ni une demoiselle en détresse ? Non, de toute façon il n’y a pas la moindre chance pour que je rencontre un jour une demoiselle, ou alors une de quatre-vingt treize ans peut-être. Il est hors de  
question que j’accepte la moindre quête, tu comprends.

— Mais… heu… non, Monsieur, rien de ce genre. J’aurais juste besoin de renseignements pour un devoir.

— Et tu comptes froisser le tissu de la réalité pour voir si tu arrives à le repasser ensuite ? Interviewer le Créateur et lui demander pourquoi il a oublié la mayonnaise ? Un truc dans ce genre-là ?

— Non Monsieur. On m’a dit que vous aviez un coffre en poirier savant et je voulais rédiger mon devoir dessus. Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Immédiatement Rincevent se sentit soulagé. Une longue existence (allez savoir pourquoi, les moments horribles lui paraissaient toujours plus longs) passée à affronter les Choses de la Basse-Fosse, voyager entre les univers, renverser des gouvernements, défier les dieux et les héros, et d’une façon générale à éviter de se faire tuer de centaines de manières variées et souvent exotiques lui avait donné un instinct de survie surdéveloppé. Il était l’as des as de la fuite, et même si chaque fois qu’il avait sauvé sa peau c’était pour se jeter dans la gueule d’un loup tout juste un peu plus gros, la Mort lui[3]-même disait de Rincevent : « AH OUI, CELUI-LA… ». Son système d’alarme personnel s’était donc déclenché immédiatement en entendant l’autre l’appeler Monsieur avec une majuscule et par-dessus le marché être poli. Car on ne sait jamais à quoi s’en tenir avec les gens polis qui vous demandent un service. Au moins, un coup de pied annonce franchement la couleur, et il y a peu de chance pour que celui qui vous le donne ait ensuite l’intention de vous faire autre chose que de vous donner un autre coup de pied (voir un crachat si c’est le videur d’une taverne dans laquelle vous êtes ivre mort et dépouillé de tous vos biens). Tandis qu’un service, c’est à tous les coups vous envoyer au-devant d’une mort atroce pour une noble cause. Rincevent n’avait rien contre les nobles causes. Il estimait simplement que sa vie était à elle seule une cause encore plus intéressante, et surtout savait qu’il était le seul à vouloir la défendre.

Mais si ce gamin voulait étudier le Bagage, Rincevent lui-même ne risquait rien. Enfin normalement. 

— D’accord. On va demander une dispense au bibliothécaire et je te montre mon Bagage.

— Une dispense ?

— Une dispense de responsabilité. Au cas où il t’arrive quelque chose. Il hiberne toujours en hiver et il est un peu bougon au réveil.

L’étudiant pâlit légèrement mais resta parfaitement silencieux et déterminé en signant la dernière feuille d’un véritable cahier contenant la liste non exhaustive des malheurs pouvant affliger les pauvres étudiants et donc l’Université n’était évidemment pas responsable. Le bibliothécaire tenta bien de lui adresser une mise en garde, en vain.

— Ne râle pas, lui dit Rincevent, le petit sait ce qu’il fait.

— Ook.

— Et puis il faut qu’un responsable signe. Vas-y toi, je n’ai pas le niveau.

— Ook ook ook.

— Je sais. Mais bon. C’est un étudiant quand même.

Le bibliothécaire soupira. Depuis qu’un accident de magie l’avait transformé en orang-outan, il avait tendance à jeter sur l’humanité un regard plus philosophe[4] et observait souvent cette tendance à vouloir mettre les doigts dans la prise de l’univers pour avoir une coiffure plus intéressante. D’un autre côté, lui-même n’aimait guère les étudiants, surtout les nouveaux, qui trouvaient toujours moyen de se perdre dans les rayonnages infinis, se faire attaquer par des ouvrages colériques, voir même croire qu’ils avaient le droit d’user les livres en les lisant. Il saisit la plume par le pied et signa. Rincevent lui éplucha une banane, la partie préférée et essentielle de son travail à vrai dire. Puis il emmena le petit dans sa chambre pour qu’il rencontre son Bagage. Le bibliothécaire les suivit d’un regard lourd de sens.

Sur le chemin, l’étudiant posa la question qui le chiffonnait depuis quelques minutes : 

— Vous pensez vraiment qu’il y a un Créateur, qui aurait fabriqué l’univers, les étoiles, la grande A’Tuin et le monde ?

— Ben oui.

— Je veux dire… Ce n’est pas très… mage, comme façon de voir.

— Petit, quand tu auras progressé, tu sauras que dans la vie il y a les façons de voir, qui sont logiques, et la réalité, qui ne l’est pas. 

— Mais… pourquoi le Créateur aurait oublié la mayonnaise ?

— Chais pas. Peut-être qu’il aime son sandwich comme ça. 

— Un sandwich ?

— Œuf-cresson. Il n’était pas très bon. »

L’étudiant se tut le reste du chemin. On lui avait parlé de Rincevent (en général les expressions qui revenaient étaient "crétin", "nul", "même pas capable d’écrire le mot mage correctement", "la honte de l’Université" et "les ennuis ne sont jamais loin derrière lui"), mais personne ne s’était donné la peine de le prévenir qu’il était fou à lier. En même temps, ce genre de choses se remarque rarement à l’Université de l’Invisible. Passer une centaine d’années à passer la réalité dans le tamis de l’étude pour voir ce qu’il reste et à survivre à ses collègues en mal de promotion a tendance à porter sur la cervelle de n’importe qui.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre minuscule et sentant les chaussettes du mage. Rincevent frappa légèrement à la porte de son armoire, puis l’ouvrit. Elle était encombrée de vêtements appartenant aux locataires précédents de la chambre. Tout en haut, ronflant dans un léger bruit de scie, dormait le Bagage.

Rincevent lui dit :

« Allez, descends. »

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis des centaines de minuscules pieds poussèrent sous la malle en bois et le Bagage tomba lourdement sur le sol, écrasant au passage les orteils de l’étudiant avec un plaisir plus qu’évident. Le Bagage n’avait pas visage ni quoi que ce soit d’autre qui aurait pu lui servir à s’exprimer, mais on arrivait toujours à savoir ce qu’il ressentait.

« Bagage, ce type veut voir comment tu fonctionnes. Alors soit sage. Fais bien tout ce qu’il te dit, d’accord ? Comme si c’était ton propriétaire.

Le Bagage claqua légèrement du couvercle. Il paraissait étonnamment de bonne humeur pour un réveil, et Rincevent se dit qu’il ferait mieux de partir et de ne pas s’en mêler. Après tout, le petit avait signé. Et le fait que le Bagage ne fasse jamais vraiment exactement tout ce que même son propriétaire lui disait ne voulait pas dire qu’il allait obligatoirement… faire une bêtise.

— Soyez sages tous les deux ! » jeta Rincevent avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner à la bibliothèque. Il se demandait ce qu’on pouvait bien trouver à étudier sur le Bagage. Il était en poirier savant, il suivait son propriétaire partout dans l’espace et le temps en piétinant assez sadiquement ce qui se dressait entre le propriétaire en question et lui, et quand on mettait ses affaires dedans on les ressortait impeccablement lavées et repassées. D’ailleurs, on pouvait mettre un nombre assez impressionnant de choses dans le Bagage et ne retrouver ensuite que des sous-vêtements impeccablement lavés et repassés. Impossible de savoir où était passé le reste : même interrogé, le Bagage faisait l’innocent, voir carrément la sourde oreille. Rincevent espérait que tout aller bien se passer.

« Ook ? proposa aimablement le bibliothécaire en lui tendant une banane.

— Oui, merci. »

Rolando Pedzouille attendit quelques secondes que Rincevent se soit éloigné avant de sortir un livre ô combien précieux. Rolando était un étudiant d’un genre particulier : il travaillait d’arrache-pied, mais seulement sur les sujets qui n’avaient rien à voir avec ses cours et ses diplômes. Il était donc lamentablement recalé d’année en année, tout en étant incollable sur des thèmes aussi passionnant le cycle de vie du papillon météo quantique, le nombre d’anges capables de danser sur une tête d’épingle et le rôle du hasard dans tout bon sortilège qui se respecte (d’après ses calculs, il y avait une chance sur 70 356 109 222 pour que le sort qui transforme la pluie en vinaigre fasse exploser tout l’univers lors de son utilisation). Depuis quelque temps, il s’intéressait au mythique continent Contrepoids et à ses merveilles, dont les coffres en poirier savant. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il aurait la chance d’en voir un de ses propres yeux avant qu’on ne lui parle de Rincevent et de la nature exacte des ennuis qu’il traînait en permanence derrière lui. Maintenant il feuilletait le livre écrit en idéogrammes pour vérifier quel modèle il avait en face de lui. Si par miracle le Bagage de Rincevent possédait l’option qu’il avait approximativement traduite par "ciel infini mêlé de vent et de purin[5]", et qui correspondait d’après ses recherches à la Boîte de Claquemurge[6]…  
Rolando mesura rapidement le Bagage, nota la forme de ses ferronneries et celle de ses pieds, le grain du bois, le nombre et l’emplacement de chaque nœud. Il l’ouvrit. Le Bagage était parfaitement vide et avait vu de l’intérieur l’apparence tout à fait normale d’une simple malle en bois. Il le referma. Puis actionna un minuscule réglage caché dans un clou du couvercle. Il ouvrit une nouvelle fois le couvercle, qui poussa un long grincement proche du gémissement. Et cette fois à l’intérieur Rolando trouva le monde entier.

Après une petite danse de joie, l’étudiant se pencha par-dessus le rebord du Bagage et observa, loin en dessous de lui, la minuscule Université de l’Invisible dans laquelle, il le savait, se trouvait un minuscule Rolando penché sur un minuscule Bagage et un monde encore microscopique contenant un Rolando microscopique, et cela à l’infini. La Boîte de Claquemurge était un sortilège rigoureusement interdit et le seul exemplaire connu était sous bonne garde dans la bibliothèque, mais les professeurs en avaient tout de même parlé aux étudiants parce que c’était le genre de paradoxes à se sortir la cervelle par les oreilles et se la nouer sous le menton dont ils raffolaient. Rolando avait eu zéro et avait été le seul élève à comprendre les merveilleuses possibilités de la Boîte. Car maintenant qu’il se trouvait devant le Disque-Monde, il était un dieu. Même pas besoin d’aller sur le Cori Celesti pour écraser d’un seul doigt les dieux déjà existants. Il n’avait plus ensuite qu’à laisser la foi s’amasser autour de son Doigt magique et surpuissant pour avoir les plus fabuleux pouvoirs dont il avait jamais rêvé… Bien sûr pas question de rendre un jour le Bagage à cet idiot de Rincevent. 

Mais tout d’abord…

Un sourire cruel sur le visage, Rolando avança la main dans le Bagage vers l’Université de l’Invisible. Il entendait les gens piailler en dessous et leurs hurlements, beaucoup plus forts, au-dehors, tandis qu’une main géante se rapprochait lentement d’eux. Les nuages lui mouillaient la manche et il pensa qu’avec un bon réglage, il n’aurait aucun mal à attraper le soleil comme une balle brûlante et à l’envoyer faire un petit plongeon dans la mer. Mais il gardait ce tour-là pour si ses fidèles se montraient réticents. Pour le moment, il cherchait le professeur en lecture embrouillée et aléatoire qui lui avait mis une si mauvaise note à son devoir sur les écrits impossibles.

« Ook, affirma le bibliothécaire.

— Nan, quand même pas, répondit Rincevent.

Mais le bibliothécaire connaissait parfaitement le contenu de chacun de ses livres et qui les avait empruntés. Il rappela au passage à Rincevent que c’est lui qui avait laissé Rolando avec le Bagage.

— Mais comment je pouvais savoir qu’on peut ouvrir une Boîte de Claquemurge avec ! se défendit Rincevent.

— Ook.

— Oui, bon, c’est facile pour toi de dire ça. »

Un silence. Puis : 

— Ook ook ooook.

Un autre silence. Puis : 

— Pourquoi moi ?

Le bibliothécaire se tourna vers Rincevent. 

— Ook.

Rincevent soupira.

— Ah bon. »

Dans l’odorante cité d’Ankh-Morpok, les badauds s’étaient rassemblés pour voir une immense main s’abattre sur l’Université de l’Invisible. Les trois quarts d’entre eux, en tous cas. Le dernier quart était venu pour profiter de la présence des trois premiers et leur vendre des saucisses[7]. Ils devaient bien admettre, tous, que c’était un spectacle qui valait le coup d’œil. Dans l’ensemble, la foule encourageait les mages qui jetaient des sortilèges dans tous les sens avant de s’enfuir aussi vite que leur embonpoint généreux le leur permettait, mais tout le monde riait de leurs gesticulations quand les sorts échouaient et que la main essayait de les écraser comme des fourmis. Le commerce de saucisses marchait très fort.

Évidemment, si les badauds avaient su que Rolando considérait Ankh-Morpok comme un crachat à la face du Disque-Monde[8) et qu’il comptait bien arracher la ville, la jeter quelque par et planter quelque chose de plus joli à la place[9], ils auraient protestés vigoureusement. Pour le moment, ils considéraient l’affaire comme relevant strictement du domaine des mages, et les paris allaient bon train.  
Rincevent atteignit la chambre. Il allait devoir arrêter un dingue qui menaçait le monde entier, une fois de plus, preuve que son instinct de survie avait une fois de plus sonné l’alerte judicieusement (et une fois de plus parfaitement en vain). Sauf que…

Dans la petite pièce ne restait plus que le Bagage, qui affichait un air extrêmement satisfait, et une chaussure. Rincevent supposa qu’elle appartenait à l’étudiant. À tout hasard, il rouvrit le Bagage, qui ne contenait que des sous-vêtements parfaitement lavés et repassés. 

« Bah, conclut le mage, je suppose que d’une certaine manière c’est mieux comme ça »

Il tenta par la suite d’oublier qu’en partant, il avait vu du coin de l’œil une longue langue rouge acajou sortir du Bagage pour lécher une série de dents en hêtre clair… Le Bagage était un accessoire de voyage pourvu de nombreuses options et mieux valait ne pas toutes les connaître.

[1] Mais était nettement plus facile à épousseter.

[2] Sauf dans la salle 3B où avaient lieu tous les cours de l'université, choisie par les professeurs mages pour l'excellente raison que personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée.

[3] La mort du Disque-Monde est bel et bien de sexe masculin. Quoique personne ne soit jamais allé vérifier. Disons qu'on le croit sur parole.

[4] Et sur les bananes un regard plus intéressé.

[5] Quoique ce dernier idéogramme peut aussi se lire "soleil".

[6] Ainsi nommée d'après le nom de son inventeur, client mythique du Tambour Crevé.

[7] Ou, dans le cas de Planteur Je-me-tranche-la-Gorge, quelque chose de marron enfoncé dans quelque chose de blanc et noyé dans la moutarde.

[8] Les habitants d'Ankh-Morpok eux-mêmes estimaient que leur ville avait à peu près autant de valeur que les résidus inidentifiables qui restent collés au fond du caniveau même après une grosse pluie. Mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour en dire du mal.

[9] Absolument n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, mais une statue à sa gloire correspondait plus aux goûts de Rolando.


End file.
